


Train Wreck (James Arthur)

by pottahlover55



Series: FredxReader song fic stories [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottahlover55/pseuds/pottahlover55
Summary: “Heather stop lying to everyone!” I scream furiously pointing my wand at her.“You’ve gone insane!” Heather shoots back “This is why nobody likes you”My body freezes “Petrificus Totalus” I say before walking away angrily
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Reader, Fred Weasley & Reader, Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley & Reader, George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Ginny Weasley & Reader
Series: FredxReader song fic stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022496
Kudos: 5





	Train Wreck (James Arthur)

I gasp looking at Ginny

”Serious?” I asks

Ginny nods still looking worried. I grab Ginny’s hands with a smile.

”Thank you” I whisper before pulling her into a hug

”Dad!” I yell as I run into the empty potions room. Except Heather is there stealing ingredients from the shelf’s

”What?” Dad snaps before turning his head to the spot where mine was stuck at “Miss Lupin!” he yells

“Sir, it was y/n! She dared me to do it!” Heather says immediately 

“What?!” I say in disbelief 

“Is this true?” Dad asks

”No!” I respond immediately 

Snape narrows his eyes at me. Why wasn’t he being the same father from before

”I don’t believe you y/n. You’ve tried to get miss Lupin here in trouble several times” 

My mouth drops. Did he just side with Heather? My mouth opens and closes but no words come out, my own father doesn’t believe me

”This is why I wanted to kill myself” I mumble before walking out. I hear my dad freeze for a moment before he call for me

”What was that?”

”I said this is why I wanted to kill myself!” I exclaim before walking away again

”You’re being dramatic” Is the last thing I hear from my father before I’m out of earshot

The astronomy tower with my guitar is a peaceful place nobody bothers me cause I’m the troubled kid

_Laying in the silence, waiting for the sirens, signs any signs i’m alive still_

_I don’t wanna lose this but i’m not getting through this. Hey should I pray? Should I fray? To myself to a god to a saviour who can..._

_Unbreak the broken. Unsay these spoken words. Find Hope in hopeless. Pull me out the Train Wreak Unburn the ashes unchain the reactions_

_I’m not ready to die, not yet. Pull me out the train wreak_

_Pull me out, pull me out, pull me out, pull me out, pull me out_

“Wow Y/n you’re so talented” Ginny says startling me

”Ginny! I didn’t know you were here” I exclaim 

”I followed to make sure you were ok” Ginny said sitting beside me “You have a beautiful voice. You should talk to Dumbledore see if you could perform or something” 

“No. Nobody but you wants to even look at me” I say with a sad smile

”I know. I’m so sorry” Ginny says leaning on to me

”You don’t need to say sorry” I whisper hugging her close before letting out a tiny sob

Ginny holds me close until someone else comes up to the astronomy tower

”Headmaster!” I say standing up and wiping away my tears Ginny stands up too

”Girls what are you doing here?” Dumbledore asks kindly 

“Y/n comes up here to sing sometimes” Ginny said quietly

”I came up here to sing a song I wrote after my dad and I got into a fight” i mumble after a moment

”What was the fight about?” Dumbledore asks

”Stupid Heather Lupin!” Ginny exclaims angrily 

“Oh? What about her?” Dumbledore asks 

I explain the whole situation to Dumbledore and he listens intently 

“You’re father believed her over his own daughter?!” Dumbledore says shocked

I nod and sit back down beside my guitar “He didn’t even care when I said I wanted to kill myself” I say as i strum a little lullaby I remember my mom used to sing before stopping

I turn around and see it’s just Ginny and I now

”Will you sing some more?” Ginny asks I smile at her and nod

_Underneath our bad blood we still got a sad song._

_Home, still at home, still at home, yeah. It’s not to late to build it back_

_Cause a one in a million chance is still chance, is still chance_ _I would take those odds_

_Unbreak the broken. Unsay these spoken words. Find hope in the hopeless. Pull me out the train wreak_

_Unburn the ashes, Unchain the reactions_

_I’m not ready to die not yet pull me out the train wreak_

_Pull me out, pull me out, pull me out, pull me out, pull me out, pull me out._

_You can say what you like don’t say i wouldn’t die for it_

_I’m down on my knees and need you be my god, be my help, be my saviour who can_

_Unbreak the broken. Unsay the reckless words. Find hope in hopeless pull me out the train wreak_

_Unburn the ashes, unchain the reactions I’m not ready to die not yet. Pull me out the train wreak_

_Pull me out, pull me out, pull me out. Pull me out, pull me out, pull me out._

I hear clapping from behind me and I turn around and see Dumbledore standing there a tear in his eye “That was beautiful Miss Snape”

”Thank you” I whisper

”Please come with me Miss Weasley and Miss Snape” Dumbledore say beckoning for us to follow him


End file.
